Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to dynamically partitioning a mailing list based on a-priori categories and contextual analysis.
Description of the Related Art
It is known to use Directory lists (DLs) for sending messages to a large defined group. On occasion, mailing an entire group is not warranted. Some on the list might prefer “need to know” messages rather than every message. Based on the sender's requirements, the partitioning of the DL may be based on different criteria. Additionally, it is often difficult to send only to DL members that are in a specific location, of a certain rank, or are immediately available. It can also be difficult to escalate a DL thread, often requiring addition of individuals to a DL on an ad hoc basis.
With external mailing lists, users are often more sensitive to unnecessary emails. However, internal email can also cause significant lost productivity and information overload. Additionally, an organization might have certain corporate policies in place that could impact who can be contacted via a DL and for what purpose. In this context, only manual judgment or intervention can match policy and DL inclusion.
Known DLs and mailing lists often don't have built-in awareness of the predisposition of its members. Some people create many variants of DLs to manage better targeted access; however, this process can be difficult to manage. Accordingly, many large organizations suffer from “DL Overload.” Microsoft's Exchange does support “Dynamic DLs” based on parameter of some Active Directory component. For example creating a DL for all employees of a particular location or department may be performed without having to specify individual members. However, this method generally only works for organizational parameters, but not personal context (such as “I'm busy right now,” “I'm out of the office,” etc.).
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated.
The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.